WRONG ACCOUNT The Hunger Games
by xxohsnapintrosxx
Summary: Posted this on my backup account, it's going on my main account which is XxFragileandBrokenxX


**Victors**

**Sloan Jennings and Brody Carlson District 1.**

**Jerry Martinez and Grace West District 2.**

**Kai Brewer and Lindsay Hargreaves District 3.**

**Brad Wolf and Mika Khan District 4 **

**Stacey Wiseman and Carson Hunter District 5**

**Ricky Weaver and Heather Clarke District 6.**

**Frank Bickle and Kelsey Harris District 7.**

**Erica Straffman and Brett Jones District 8.**

**Tinka and Gunther Hessenheffer District 9.**

**Ally Dawson and Austin Moon District 10.**

**Arthur Turner and Claire Swarthmore District 11.**

**Jack Brewer and Donna Tobin District 12.**

**Jack POV.**

I stand at reaping, feeling the pain of which ever person gets reaped, the short but sharp goodbyes of loved ones.

The blaring of the cannon, every night attempting to wipe the blood off your hands, being stabbed, punched, kicked.

And being molded into a _murderer..._

An announcement blasts throughout the speakers "A change has been made, for the 75th annual hunger games, the tributes must be a victor from a previous game"

My feet give out, I collide with the dusty floor.

My breathing becoming werid, I can't.

I can't go back.

I can't be in that arena.

I can't.

I barely made it.

Against other victors! Who are probably better than me.

I feel the peace keepers drag me onto the stage, I look blankly at my shoes.

Only too people won from our district me and Donna Tobin.

I won two years ago, and she won last year.

"Ladies first " Rudy Gillespie announces awkwardly picking the only name from the bowl "Donna Tobin"

I glance up at the strawberry blonde, tears in her massive green eyes.

"And The gentleman, Jackson Brewer". Rudy says giving me a sad smile, over my time in the games me and Rudy bonded very closely he was like my other dad.

I face Donna and shake her hand, she gives me a broken smile as a tear escapes her face, my heart breaks for the girl. She only survived because there was a massive flash flood made by the game makers and she was hid safely in a secure tree.

The peacemakers drag us away.

"Wait! Can't I say goodbye!" I yell when I realize there taking us pass, the rooms where friends and families say goodbye to there loved one's who's been reaped.

The peacemakers Don't say anything but continue to drag us onto the train.

Donna yelps as they knee her back for crying.

I resist the urge to help her out, I shrug there grip of me as I enter the train.

"Jack, Donna" Rudy states sadly as he sips his mango wine, only the capital will be able to even smell a mango let alone have mango wine.

Only one good thing about the entire experience, is the food.

The massive courses, properly cooked meat, exotic sauces.

"I'm going to die" Donna mumbles wiping her tears from her face.

Me and Rudy exchange a look before looking helplessly at the girl.

"See you can't even lie to make me feel better!" She cries before sitting on the sofa, I hesitantly sit next to her.

"Donna. I promise I'm not letting you die" I say removing her hair from her face.

"What if you're plan works and we end up being the final two, I can't kill you"

I look down "Honestly I don't know what is going to happen but I'm your ally okay"

Donna nods a smile that painting her features "Okay, Thank you Jack"

I flash her a fake smile before she goes into her room which is directly across from Mine.

Last time I was here, I was with Kim Crawford.

I actually fell in love with her, and everyone knew it.

I was just getting us some food with a snare I set up, I turned my back for a minute.

Then a loud scream echoed my ears.

_*F__lashback*_

_I smile as I see a rabbit caught in my snare, me and Kim will actually eat food tonight! _

_"JACK!" A girl screams, my blood runs cold._

_"KIM!" I scream back knowing full well that the careers can probably hear me._

_"AHHHHHHH!" Kim screams again, my stomach hurts its churning that much out of worry._

_I stop in my tracks, there she is her once tanned face completely white with a pained expression, a sword in her stomach._

_I rush towards her gripping her hand "Shh, I'm hear Kimmy"_

_"Jack" She grunts before screaming in pain "W-Win for me"_

_I shake my head tears falling down my face "Don't say that! You just need some sponsers"_

_"I'm going to die..." Kim pants before letting out a strangled sob._

_"Please don't!" I sob, Kim smiles at me._

_"Sing for me Jackie" She whispers._

_I nod "Anytime for you Kim,_

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Turn back time_

_Heal what's been hurt_

_Bring back what once was mine-"7 I stop there because the blonde beauty begins coughing up blood onto me._

_I close my eyes knowing this is it "Kim, I love you"_

_"I love...I love you too". She says before her grip on my hand become limp, her breathing becomes really low._

_And loud cannon confirms the girl of my dreams, is no longer on this earth._

_I kiss her forehead before sobbing loudly rocking her in my arms._

_*End of Flashback*_

"JACK!" A voice shouts making me gasp loudly my breathing heavy, I feel someone hold my hand.

I look around the room and see that I'm led on the floor, Donna next to me holding my hand with Rudy holding a wet cloth on my forehead.

"Wha-What happened?" I ask sitting up panting.

"You had a panic attack" Rudy explains.

I nod "whenever I think About her, the panic attacks start"

"It wasn't your fault Jack" The girl infront of me says placing a hand onto my shoulder I roughly remove it.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I bark storming into my room, I collapse into the comfy bed.

The doors open, Rudy stands there.

"Kim wouldn't be proud"

I grab my lamp and smash it as his head but he dodges just in time "Don't talk about her!"

"Oh Jack, your not the boy I met"

I roll my eyes "Whatever Rudy"

"Give the girl a break though"

I snort "She's going to die, she'll be one of the first"

I jump as a knife flies into the room just missing my head as it collides with the wall "Trust me I won't be one of the first" Donna says walking into the room a smirk plastered on her face.

"Where was that in the arena?" Rudy asks in awe.

"I changed in there"

"Well everyone does princess you turn into a murderer, an evil disgusting vile human being so much that your barley human anymore" I hiss.

"I actually thought you were nice" Donna says before shaking her head and leaving my room.

"You need allies and that girl is one of the nice ones and you couldn't even keep her as an ally for more than one day" Rudy says before leaving my room, I shake my head before placing my hands on my face.

I slowly stand up and walk into the lounging area, Donna, Rudy and some woman called Marge who's kind of like a mentor she helps us with our appearance and attitude towards the audience to help get sponsors. Anyways there all watching the reaping i sit down next to Donna without saying a word.

The real threats are the pervious carers:

**Frank Bickle **

**Erica Straffman **

**Carson Hunter **

**Arthur Turner **

**Ricky Weaver **

**Kai Brewer **

**Lindsay Hargreaves **

Eddie Miller the host of the hunger games comes onto the screen, he has a bright blue wig on with fake orange eyelashes.

Typical Capital clothing...

"Okay we have Ty Waters current head gamemaker of the hunger games" Eddie announces making the audience go wild.

"Pleasure to be here Eddie" Ty says flashing a smile making some of the girls squeal.

I gently tap Donna's thigh "You don't think he's good looking do you?"

The strawberry blonde giggles "Dude! He's ancient"

I let out a small laugh before turning back to the screen.

"So Ty who is the favorite to win?" Eddie asks.

I hesitantly hunch forward "Well we have a few, there's Sloan Jennings, Brody Carlson and the ladies favorite is Jack Brewer"

I blink heat slightly rising to my cheeks as Rudy claps me on the back.

"And as it pains me too say, who's the least favorite?" Eddie asks sadly.

"Well Donna Tobin and Claire Swarthmore"

I look over at Donna who's got her eyes shut, I reach over her to give her some sort of comfort but she stands up and bolts to her room.

"You need to help her out" Marge says.

I blink "Why?"

"Because you're favorite and she's least favorite, you need to convince people that your best friends or something" She explains.

I nod "I'll go talk to her"

Rudy nods "Okay"

I go into Donna's room, she's currently staring at the ceiling.

"I'm going to help you out" I say, the girl slowly sits up and looks at me.

"How?"

"We need to act like we're best friends, be funny make people root for us"

"Sorry for what I said earlier" The strawberry blonde says softly.

A small smile graces my lips "I was kind of an ass"

She giggles "That you were Jackson Brewer"

"We have our interview tonight" I say making her face drop.

"We haven't even done our trials or scores"

"They're judging it off last time, Ty just wants us in that arena"

"Last time I got 5!" Donna Cries.

I smirk "Trust me that knife throwing wasn't a five, last time I got 11 but you can use this to your advantage call it a surprise weapon"

She nods "Your right! If we weren't going to die I'd definitely try and become best friends with you"

"Hey! Don't talk like that who knows, we could outplay capital"

"If only" Donna says fidgeting with her white dress.

"I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you" I say gently moving her chin up with my fingers.

"And I promise I'll kill for you"

I flinch at the choice of her words but I was promising the same thing but not using my words as bluntly.

There's a knock a group of stylists take me away to get ready for the interview.

"Remember me Brewer?" A familiar voice says, I look up and see Smooth my stylist from last time.

"Smooth!" I say giving him a hug.

"Well it's the boy on fire"

I flinch at the name, me and Kim were the boy and girl on fire due to the fact of us coming from a mining district.

"I know you miss her"

"More than anything in the world" I say glumly.

"Ty wanted Donna to be the new girl on fire"

"They're trying to replace MY KIM!" I roar.

"Well Donna refused, she said "Only Kim Crawford will be the true girl on fire and that should be honored" So don't worry"

"She's okay that Donna" I admit.

Smooth nods "She's lovely, so anyways you and Donna are now being dressed in black but instead of fire they're be black glittery smoke"

I nod "Okay"

My hair gets trimmed, I get stripped naked and shaved, waxed, trimmed and oiled up.

I get dressed into a black leather suit with black glitter, my hair gets gelled into a quiff with black glitter.

"How does it feel to be back?" Smooth asks as he smooths my suit, which I have to mentally laugh at for the irony.

"Like a continous panic attack"

"I know you'll do well"

"Thanks you Smooth for everything" I say before giving him a hug.

"Thank you as well" He says before leaving the room, Rudy enters and drags me to where the other tributes are.

I spot Donna at the back of the line, she actually looked beautiful.

Her strawberry blonde hair cascaded onto her shoulders covered with black glitter, she was wearing a tight leather dress which showed off her chest.

She's has a pretty hot chest!

The dress at the bottom expanded outwards, but even with heels on by far she was still tired smallest tribute.

I walk towards her giving her a wink which makes her laugh loudly.

"You look beautiful" I admit.

She blushes "Thank you, not too bad yourself Brewer"

Rudy looks over at us and mouths 'Make Allies'.

Me and Donna nods and begin to look for Allies.

When a girl with similar color strawberry blonde hair as Donna walks up to us, I recognize her she's Claire Swarthmore.

From what I remember she's harmless, very similar to Donna infact.

"Hello my fellow least favorite!" She jokes to Donna making them both laugh, the two girls begin talking.

I make my way over to Brody Carlson and Sloan Jennings.

"Why isn't it the favorite circle?!" Erica snarls as she walks past.

"HATE her, the little capital barbie doll" Sloan grows before looking at me with a smile "Hey Jack I'm Sloan and this hear is Brody"

"Hey guy's I was hoping that-" I start awkwardly.

"Yes we can be allies" Sloan says giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"It'd be good to have a guy around" Brody jokes making me laugh as The light brown haired girl smacks him on the shoulder playfully.

"rude...Brody...Rude" She says before sticking her tongue out at him.

A pang in my chest goes of they remind me of myself and Kim.

"Hey you okay ally?" Sloan calls out concern in her eyes.

"Yeah sorry daydreaming" I say forcing a laugh.

I was actually fairly content I had 3 allies and possibly 4 depending on how close Donna and Claire become.

Jerry Martinez and Grace West walk up to us a nervous expression painted across there features.

"I think we have some more allies" Sloan sings.

I agree from what I remember all of my allies are fairly harmless.

Donna and Claire walk up to us.

"So this is our ally group" Brody says everyone in the group exchanges a smile but we all dread the truth we might end up having to kill each other.

"We stick together for in that arena, right?" Grace speaks up.

Jerry nods but stares at the girl from district 4, I think she's called Mika.

"Don't stare" Claire teases noticing Jerry's eye contact, the tall dark haired boy flushes red.

"Do. Not. Fall in love in that arena" I worn.

Everyone nods in agreement but it's too late I see the way Sloan and Brody look at each other.

Everyone gets dragged away to be placed onto their chariot.

"Make people love you" I advice wrapped my arm around her shoulder as she wraps hers around my waist as we set off.

We wait patiently til we're shown to the audience.

Donna blows kisses which I wink at the audience making them go wild, I clutch her hand and kiss it slowly before raising it into the air making literally thousands and thousands squeal, clap loudly.

I exchange a look with her before we get wheeled into the tunnel which leads us into the live stage for the interviews.

Until we get called up we all just wait patiently.

"What do I say?" Donna asks panicking.

"Calm down! Just talk about us being best friends crack some jokes you'll be fine" I say rubbing her shoulder.

The districts go in 1 by 1 but us being in district 12 we're last.

"Donna" One of the camera crew says pulling her onto the stage, I watch from the small tv in the room..

"Why Donna you look lovely" Eddie says making Donna smile.

"Aw, Thank you, you look quite good yourself"

He laughs "Why thank you, so your back for the second year in a row"

"Yeah it's becoming my second home" She jokes "I'll have to move to the capital soon enough"

The audience and Eddie join in on her laughter.

"So I hear you and fellow tribute Jack Brewer are close?"

And big pearly smile explodes onto her face "Yes, He's my best friend!"

"Aw, Really?"

"Yeah, honestly he's the best guy you'll ever meet and very good looking am I right ladies?" She says winking making the audience laugh.

I feel relief for her she's doing well.

After 10 minutes more of them talking, Donna stands up twirling her dress cause black glittery smoke to go everywhere once it's cleared my jaw drops, the once leather dress is now a black one which is puffy and glittery.

The audience and Eddie cheer loudly before Donna leaves the stage.

"You did it!" I say proudly.

"I know" The strawberry blonde giggles.

"Jack" The camera crew man says pulling me on to the stage, a loud cheer and wolf whistles go off.

I give the audience a laugh and wink before sitting down.

"Eddie! I've missed you!" I say ruffling his hair making him and the audience laugh.

"Me too Jack, Me too"

"Last time we saw each other, you had just won the games but you weren't a happy victor"

I nod "I lost my one true love in that arena, that's why I'm determined not to let my best friend Donna get hurt"

"We are terribly sorry for your lost"

"I just hope she's proud of me" I say sadly making the audience burst into tears.

"I'm sure she is, so how did you and Donna become best friends?"

I fake a big smile "Well I was in the victors village and Donna living across me she was just moving in but accidentally walked into my house" The audience laughs "And like you guys I couldn't stop laughing, she's dopey but adorable"

"That she is" Eddie says smiling.

"Can I say, thank you to all my sponsors Last time I love you all so much" I say winking and blowing a kiss at the audience making them go beyond crazy.

I couldn't believe how fake I'm playing it up for the capital but who cares they're loving it.

I leave the stage for a few minutes before all the previous victors go back up on the stage, we all have a moment of silence for those passed in the hunger games before we all link arms and grin at the audience.

"Our victors/ tributes for our 75th annual hunger games!" Eddie says making the audience cheer, me and Donna wrap are arms around each other.

**A:N Over 3 thousand words that's one heck of a chapter for me.**

**What do you think?**

**They will be Kick! But sadly obviously they won't be endgame.**

**What do you want to see happen?**


End file.
